theraalegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gault Rennow
' Gault Rennow', formerly known as Tyresius Lokai, was a Devaronian male bounty hunter during the Cold War. He was once the partner of Hylo Visz. Biography Tyresius Lokai was a suave criminal who ran afoul of several criminal organizations, becoming notable enough to be made a Great Hunt target. For thirty years, he had made a number of enemies, such as the Exchange on Corellia, thirty Hutt families—including that of Drooga's—and the breakup of the Mandalorian blockade on the Hydian Way. Tyresius was tipped off by Tarro Blood that he was a target and tried to run. However, his ship was shot down over Tatooine by a Rodian bounty hunter named Veeboo Lunx. Luckily, Tyresius was able to take advantage of the Rodian's lazy nature and bribed him into abandoning the Hunt and to wait for his rival. However, this Hunter would not back down and eventually cornered Tyresius at his ship. Admitting he was tired of running, Tyresius offered a compromise: the Hunter could shoot a double of the Devaronian, faking his death to even fool Assistant Huntsmaster Lek; in return, Tyresius, now taking the pseudonym Gault Rennow, would join the Hunter's crew. His offer was readily accepted. During his travels with the Hunter, Gault gradually opened up about his past, admitting that he and Hylo Visz were lovers, but after breaking through the Mandalorian blockade of the Hydian Way, he took all of their earnings and left her to cope with her losses. The time spent with his new partner motivated Rennow to make amends for his past misdeeds—specifically, for having robbed and abandoned Visz. Around 3641 BBY, the Devaronian discovered his ex-lover's fate by tracking down Zale Barrows and Quan, another smuggler who had participated in the blockade run. He eventually discovered Visz's prison tomb on Belsavis and released her from stasis; the Mirialan, who had not been conscious and had not aged since her internment, was initially confused, but quickly became furious upon realizing that it was Lokai who had freed her. She was prepared to kill her former partner, but ultimately decided not to attack. The two parted coldly, with Visz fleeing the world to return to the galaxy at large. Overtime, Visz's anger subsided, and she contacted Rennow to establish a new relationship. She agreed to take him back, provided he could prove to her that she meant more to him than he meant to himself. The Devaronian eagerly accepted the offer, fully turning a new leaf in his life while Visz began a new chapter in her own. During the Eternal Empire's Conquest, the Hunter went missing, and for reasons unknown, Gault and Hylo broke up again. He later teamed up with the Twi'lek tomb robber Vette and together they approached the Outlander with an offer to steal the Eternal Empire's funds from right under their noses. Personality and traits According to his former bodyguard, Dindo, Tyresius Lokai was said to "negotiate better than the Jedi mind trick." Category:Who's Who Character Guide